Las líneas que Shakespeare jamás escribió
by VenusEdge
Summary: Oneshot Nezushi, bastante fluffy para lo que suelo :3 Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, sois amor :3


En aquel momento su pequeña casa, su camita de una sola plaza en la que se las ingeniaban para dormir juntos, se había convertido en el palacio del Príncipe de Dinamarca. Los libros que adornaban la estancia semejaban flores de papel, y la existencia de los tres pequeños ratoncitos era casi nula. Ofelia se lavaba el rostro en el pequeño cubículo que les servía de cuarto de baño, descubriendo que tras el maquillaje vibraban las carnes de un hombre. Se echó la melena negra hacia atrás, intentando despegarla de su espalda. Su piel estaba perlada de sudor. ¿Quizá fue la locura la que embargó al dulce Ofelia e hizo que escuchase en lo más profundo de su ser aquella melodía venida de más allá de su memoria? Podía que fuese el momento de tirarse al río y ahogarse entre las flores, mas su empeño de guerrillero le insistía en que no desistiese. Su Hamlet le esperaba en la cama, acostado, hecho un pequeño ovillo en un estado de feble duermevela. Apenas había pasado una noche desde la obra y todavía se sentía inquieto. Su Ofelia también estaba inquieto. Los dos lo estaban. Mas ninguno iba a atreverse a abrir la boca y confesarlo.

-Estoy rendido, hazme un sitio.-la voz de Nezumi se convirtió en un feble susurro, mientras empujaba a Shion con las nalgas al sentarse al borde de la cama, para que se apartase un poco.

-Espero que no vuelvas a coserme a patadas como la otra noche, no me dejaste dormir.-intentó romper el hielo, soltando una feble carcajada, un chascarrillo, pero solo suscitó una sonrisa cansada en Nezumi. No podía dejar de pensar en cuál era la cara oculta de su Hamlet. Y su Hamlet sufría al ver a su Ofelia sufrir. El bucle en el que estaban retenidos era espantosamente desgarrador, en el fondo.

Nezumi se acostó silenciosamente al lado de Shion, dándole en un principio la espalda. El albino no podía olvidar las cicatrices que la marcaban, grabadas a fuego como el cuero de una res. Se acercó muy poquito a poco y le abrazó por detrás, entrelazando sus piernas.

-Tienes miedo.-afirmó, en un feble susurro, como el ulular del viento.- Tienes miedo de que Nº 6 nos separe, ¿verdad?

-No tengo ningún miedo.-respondió Nezumi secamente. Típica contestación propia de él.

-Que sepas que aunque seamos enemigos... yo siempre te voy a amar.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

-Ya lo sé, piensas que me tomo los conceptos demasiado a la ligera. Pues, ¿sabes? Solamente he pronunciado esa palabra contigo. quiero a mi madre, quiero a Safu, pero solo a ti...-le costaba volver a repetirlo, era una palabra que resonaba en su esternón de lo fuerte que era su significado.-Eres la primera y única persona que amaré nunca, eso lo tengo más que claro.

Nezumi se apartó levemente, irguiendo su tronco. Shion no pudo permanecer acurrucado por la inquietud, por la posible respuesta, por lo que se giró quedando boca arriba, para poder mirarle a los ojos. A sus ojos plateados y brillantes, que parecían sacados de algún cuento de Oscar Wilde, solo que no se trataban de zafiros. Hamlet miró a Ofelia con todo su amor incondicional, y él le devolvió una batalla de miradas. No quería verle como el príncipe que necesitaba. Quería que siempre fuese un desconocido para él. Fue ese el motivo por el que, bruscamente, echó la cabeza en el pecho de Shion, acurrucándose un poquito. Quizá, centrándose en lo que él mismo le dijo un día, en la vida que fluía por él, omitiría todo detalle cuanto conocía de él.

Mas no era así.

Al sentir los latidos de aquel corazón atravesar su tímpano un escalofrío punzante recorrió su columna vertebral, un rayo fulminante de sensaciones. No era un desconocido el dueño de las continuas palpitaciones que estaba oyendo. Eran de Shion. El mismo Shion con el que desayunaba, comía y cenaba, al que iba a buscar al hotel de Inukashi después de su trabajo, el mismo al que le gustaba leerles "El príncipe feliz" a los críos y que no había día que no añorase a su madre, el mismo futuro ecólogo que suturó la herida que pudo haberle quitado la vida. El mismo con el que se acostaba por las noches. De su Hamlet. Mi pulso da una música tan sana como el suyo, había recitado el personaje shakesperiano en uno de sus actos, y quizás... quizás era cierto. Al alejarse de Nº 6, al encontrarse ambos compartiendo la misma cama, todas sus diferencias se desvanecían, y sus corazones enhebraban un sinfín de coincidencias que les arrullaban hasta quedar dormidos.

Ofelia se había vuelto loco, había perdido la cabeza. Sí, estaba loco de amor.


End file.
